kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 41 (Norton Resse)
Numbuh 41 of the Kid Titans of Dormoral, also known in Reality as Norton Arma Resse, is a European American Operative and a well known designer of many state of the art weoponry, vehicles, and Carriers during the K-Civil War Era from 1991-2002. He was known as the major pilot of the New York City faction of Central Park. ''History Personality 'Trivia' *''It was stated by 2091riveraisrael that Numbuh 41 used to be Numbuh 4, in the 1990's but was switched to Numbuh 41, due to the fact of confusion between the Titans Numbuh 4, and the Codename Kids Next Door Show's Numbuh 4... *''It was stated by Numbuh 11, that Numbuh 41 relies more on RTS Strategy than head on strategy, which is hinted that Head on Frontal attacks between him and his Opponent are a large Weakness...'' *''It was stated that Numbuh 41 was the main designer for most of the Titan's Sixth and Seventh Generational vehicles...'' *''Numbuh 41 bares a strong resemblance to Young Harrison Roran of the Galactic Era Section of the PROJECT Corporation's Archive, he is also hinted to be the major first creation in the Entire PROJECT's History before Rivera in 2006...'' *''It is hinted that Numbuh 41 has a huge fear of Jelly Fish, as he refuses multiple times to go into the Depths of the Sea, even when in a Submersible...'' *''Numbuh 41 was known to have been a target of several Assassination attempts throughout the K-Civil War, His first Attempt was a Stun Attempt in 1995, but he was saved by Numbuh 11, his second attempt was in 1996, by Numbuh 24, but he was moved before a shot could be fired, his third was conducted in 1998, where an Unidentified Numbuh of the Kids Next Door had attempted to stun him in his sleep, but was stopped by Numbuh 86, A Fifth Time was conducted while in a Submarine where a group of Adults have attempted to position his Ice Cream, but he over saw the adults and tricked them into Eating it instead, causing all Adults to obtain Diary for 12 Months. A Sixth Time was conducted when an Unidentified Female Assassin attempted to stun him from his rear, but failed to do so. The Seventh Attempt was conducted in 1999 when a Kids Next Door Rouge Operative attempted to shootin him out in space, but failed to do so due to Numbuh 362's Interference. The Eighth attempt occurred in 2000 during the Attack on the Kids Next Door Carrier Monia, where a single H.O.R.N.E.T Gunship fired at him while he was dangling on the side of the Carrier where he plunged down below, It was however stated that he once again survived, The Ninth and final one was conducted during the Battle of New York City in 2002, by an Unidentified Titan, which at the same time also ended in Failure...'' **''He was known to have survived all Nine Assassinations, despite almost taking a plunge in 2000...'' *''Numbuh 41 was known to have been a Video Game addict due to him playing games every day while at Central Park Sector, during the K-Civil War...'' *''Numbuh 15, once stated that Numbuh 41 had a huge fear of Scorpions and Black Widows, it is unknown if this is true or not, as Numbuh 41 was Absent at the time of this Incident, rendering that Numbuh 15's predictions could be false...'' *''Numbuh 41 states during the K-Civil War that he refused to escape or even try to resist the Kids Next Door, hinting that he enjoyed being under their Captivity, It was also stated that he enjoyed being under Kids Next Door Activitiy possibly due to Numbuh 99's Explosive Temper and Abusive ways towards him...'' Category:Operatives Category:Kids Next Door Category:Retired Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Males Category:Central Park Sector Category:Sixth Generation Titans Category:Seventh Generation Titans Category:Canon Characters Category:Seventh Generation Kids Next Door